


Even if we'd never meet again

by Akira_lovebot



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Needs a Hug, Akira doesn't know how to deal with his own emotions the fic, Akira doesn't remember, Akira has max stats but does he really, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Changing the past comes with a price, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I almost forgot to tag Morgana as a character, M/M, New Game+, Or Is It?, Time Travel Fix-It, someone gets stabbed at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_lovebot/pseuds/Akira_lovebot
Summary: Akira liked to call himself a perfectly normal high school student.Except for the fact that he had a criminal record, worked as a thief in another dimension, had terribly realistic nightmares of the future…And for the fact that he had caught a detectives interest, who had taken the matter of not letting Akira breathe or have any personal space into his own hands.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Even if we'd never meet again

A punch connected with his face. It hurt. A kick. Akira gasped for air.

Where was he?

His vision darted around the room looking for any clues but it was empty, save the table in the middle of the room and the annoying guy who seemed to have fun trying to crush Akira’s windpipe with his foot. He winced, panic building up in his gut. 

Where was he? Why was he here? Why couldn’t he fight back?

Akira almost didn’t notice the ability to breathe had been granted to him again, only being replaced with a sting in his hair as the man pulled him up enough to look him in the eyes.

“Don’t think you can get out of this room in one piece. Society doesn’t need a murdering bastard like you.”

Akira did not break eye contact, not wanting to loose against them man, who just smashed his face right back against the ground. 

Great.

And then.. he was falling? Akira tried to grab a hold of something around him, anything, anything… But there was nothing he could grab, there was nothing around him! He was falling. He was going to die and there was nothing Akira could do.

Hands grabbed his face and despite the knowledge of his incoming doom, Akira was able to figure out those hands were definitely not his own. As if on cue with the realisation, the hands started tearing at him.

_**REMEMBER** _

Akira’s eyes shot open as he sat up, almost tangling up in some mess as he tried to get any sense of orientation back. The mess was his blanket. He was in an attic, specifically Leblanc’s attic. 

Still a bit disoriented Akira tapped around for his phone before noticing that instead of him, it had fallen to it’s impending doom. Well, off the bed. Picking it up and unlocking it he was satisfied with the fact that the phone was indeed neither dead, nor scratched up. 

Concentrating a bit in order to make sense of the full assault of light that his eyes now had to suffer trough, Akira raised one eyebrow as he saw the date. April 11th? It was April? 

With a defeated sigh he let himself fall back on his bed, letting out a defeated chuckle. Of course it was April, of course he was at the café and not home. Of course it was almost 6 A.M which meant he could forget any extra sleep.

So Akira laid there on his bed, thinking about all the amazing life choices he had made to end up here. Discarded. That’s what a criminal like him seemed to deserve right? Not that he’d do anything different if he was forced to face the same situation again. 

“A criminal…”

The man in his dream had called him a murderer, but Akira was fairly certain on the fact that he’d never murdered anyone. Aren’t dream supposed to have meanings? Well, maybe it means something amongst the lines of: Akira how dare you do anything good in your life and save people, now you’ll have to face a lot of people with short tempers that treat you like a criminal mastermind ! oh no!

Also Akira had never seen that man in his life. Weird. Well, maybe he had at some point. 

After his little existential crisis, Akira decided to instead spend his time by preparing for school. He had been introduced to the faculty yesterday. Although they were quite open about their hatred for him, making Akira decide the feeling was at least a little bit mutual, he had at least been promised that the students would not know about his situation. 

Turning the lights on and changing into his uniform resigning himself to the fate of city life, Akira could not help but smirk a little. He liked the uniform. The blazer was cool. The pants did need a little improvement though. 

Finally deciding to turn the actual light on, stumbling over some random garbage in his room at least three times on his way there, he had decided: 

His room needed a little improvement too.

He smirked again, although a little more pained this time. Cleaning would officially have to start. Now. 

So, maybe he had misjudged. Maybe he should have taken an umbrella with him. Not that he’d even thought about umbrellas. When does one think of umbrellas anyways? When it rains. And in Akira’s defence, it hadn’t rained when he had left Leblanc.

These amazing circumstances on his amazing first day at school were truly making him look forward to the school day even more! It was cold and wet and windy and Akira shivered a little.

Looking up from his phone he noticed a blonde girl next to him. Another poor soul that had forgotten an umbrella. Well, at least he didn’t have to suffer alone. Not that he’d start a conversation with her, that’d be a little too much trouble.

The girl noticed him staring and smiled a little. The staring. Right. That was something his parents told him to stop. Makes people uncomfortable apparently, so he looked away.

Akira was pretty sure her hair was not dyed and that she was probably only half-Japanese. She was quite beautiful, like someone one would see on the front cover of a magazine. She seemed to go to the same school as he did, judging from her uniform, yet she had decided to steer from the dress code a little. How brave.

Akira’s thought process was interrupted by a car that stopped in front of them. He only vaguely noticed a man who offered the girl a ride which she accepted. 

“Would you like a ride too?”

So, maybe his thought process wasn’t entirely interrupted earlier by the car, he noticed as he quickly waved his hand apologetically.

“Nah.”

And thus the man, who seemed satisfied by that answer drove away, leaving Akira in the cold. He frowned again. This was the first time he’d seen the man yet his body seemed to be on survival modus right now. What do they call it? Fight or flight? Well, he can’t fight the man since he’s gone, and he really can’t run from him either, since again he’s gone. 

Satisfied he settled with the fact that the man had instead run from him. Coward-

“Are you going to rat me out to Kamoshida?” 

“What.”

There was a blonde boy standing in front of him now, scowling. Like a little dog. Akira really did not know who he meant by that, deciding to wait until the boy explained him the situation. Or pounce at him,, that was an option too, or-

“That man in the car just now, that was Kamoshida.” The other boy said. 

And Akira had gotten lost in thoughts yet again. He was about to ask what exactly this Kamoshida had done to the boy to warrant his aggressive reaction but the question never came out in time.

Instead, what he got was a terrible headache. Gasping a little and pressing one hand against his temple in an hopeless attempt to make it stop, waves of nausea or headache or a similar feeling that he’d like to compare to torture were wracking his head.

_**Don’t.** _

“H-Hey bro, are you okay?” The blonde boy asked, concern in his eyes. For a second it seemed as though he wanted to reach out to him, looking around a little panicked. 

Akira huffed a little when he felt the headaches slowly loose in intensity. Forcing on a little smile to reassure the boy. Truth be told it was quite cute how he had a complete 180 in attitude. He kind of reminded Akira of a dog.

“You sure about that?” The boy? The blonde boy? The delinquent boy? Whatever Akira should call him was now kicking the air, looking to his side.

“Yes, I don’t know what hit me just now.” Akira held out a hand to test the weather, humming lightly when he felt no raindrops. “The rain stopped, show me the way to school please?” 

“Right! Say, are you a second year? I don’t think I’ve seen you around.. You a transfer student?” Mr. Nameless matched his pace with Akira. “I was a little rash there. No way you’re one of Kamoshida’s dogs if you only just arrived, am I right?” 

As soon as that name was mentioned, the headaches started again, much less intense though. They almost seemed like a warning… How weird.

“Is your hair dyed?” Akira changed the topic with no charisma whatsoever.

“What? Oh. Yeah.” A grin spread on the boys face, as he unconsciously touched his hair a little, completely oblivious to the obviously forced question. “Like it?”

“It looks good.”

“Thanks! Oh, and by the way, my name’s Ryuji Sakamoto! You can call me Ryuji!”

“Akira Kurusu” He smiled a little. He really liked Ryuji. His first school day did get off on a rocky start, but maybe this would be a turn for the better. 

Oh boy had he been naïve. so, so naïve. Of course there are no good things in life, and it should come as no surprise that his criminal record was leaked.

It looks like Akira had become the school delinquent number one on his first day at school. Not even his glasses had saved him, from the assault of rumours that had hit him the MOMENT he stepped into the building.

And here he was: At the station in Shibuya and despite having somehow found his way to the Ginza line by following a bunch of students in his uniform, which by the way, was an absolutely genius tactic… He had no one to follow home. probably should have thought about that earlier.

“Eh, I’ll manage” His past self had said while pushing his glasses up his nose. So naïve. 

Now that Akira had grown up and understood this cruel world of city life with a lot of people with a lot of opinions better... well, he wished to go home. Not for his parents or his friends that were oh so supporting of him, but for the quiet. 

When his eyes caught the chestnut brown hair, it felt as though something inside of him shattered. It’s as thought the world around him slowed down, the noise blocked out and the only thing he could see was that boy. Him, with his perfect hair, and perfect little face and his perfect fake smile plastered on. 

The boy didn’t seem to notice him, so maybe it was just Akira who had this little rom-com cliché moment. And then he cracked.

“Y-YOU!”

_**TRAITOR** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)
> 
> This is my first fic that I actually decided to post, truth be told I'm extremely self conscious about my own writing.
> 
> So if any of you liked this chapter and want to see more, please tell me - even if it's just a short comment. It would motivate me a lot.


End file.
